


Day Twenty-one

by Taverl



Series: One Cream, Two Sugars [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim's first weekend together hits a minor snag and Leonard decides to make the most of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-one

**Author's Note:**

> As the oh-so creative title implies, this takes place immediately after [Day Twenty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064353) and is a sequel to [Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366). You don't need to have read the previous stories to understand what's going on, though it would probably make more sense.
> 
> Set in present-day San Francisco. Leonard is working as a barista at a popular coffee house near AT&T Park before he starts med school. That's where he meets Jim: a freshman engineering student who happens to be deaf.
> 
>  **Acknowledgements:** Many thanks to Emma for sharp-eyed beta.
> 
> (The donut shop they go to is Bob's on Polk St. and, yes, they do make a donut the size of a throw pillow.)

At not quite nine o’clock on a Sunday morning, Leonard is happier than he’s ever been in his life.

He’s also starving.

It’s been thirty-two hours since they entered Jim’s apartment (thirty-one since Jim entered him for the first time and thirty since he returned the favor). They haven’t gotten out of bed except to use the bathroom, raid Jim’s increasingly-bare kitchen cupboards or change the sheets. Even ordering takeout hasn't been an option because that meant having to get dressed to answer the door.

But now the last set of sheets has been thoroughly soiled, the refrigerator and cabinets picked clean of everything but condiments and a few staples like flour and sugar. Jim’s standing on a stepstool, vainly feeling around the top shelves in hopes of finding a forgotten box of mac and cheese or packet of ramen. The idea of eating either of those things holds zero appeal, but since Jim is doing his search naked, Leonard’s in no hurry to stop him.

Instead, he leans sideways on the small futon that sits between the bed and the tiny kitchen, enjoying the view of Jim’s back and ass as he stands on tiptoes, running his hands over the shelves in hopes of finding something edible. Watching the muscles of Jim’s ass flex, Leonard leers.

_Speaking of edible…_

If they hadn’t enjoyed a leisurely sixty-nine on the area rug in front of the TV just ten minutes ago, the memory of exploring every inch of Jim’s body with hands, lips, teeth and tongue would have Leonard ready to go again. They’re both tired and sore from more sex than either of them have ever had in such a short period of time. In the dark hours of the late night/early morning, he'd used the last of the lube, tossing the empty tube over his shoulder and sadly proclaiming, [[It's dead, Jim]] before hitching Jim's legs over his shoulders and driving him into the mattress.

No matter what, nothing they do seems to be enough to satisfy their hunger for one another.

Hunger of another kind makes itself known when Leonard’s stomach growls just as Jim climbs down from the stool, a small box held gingerly between two fingers. It’s covered in dust and Jim doesn’t even try to clean it off, dropping it into the trash with a scowl. Brushing off his hands, he looks back at Leonard and shrugs, signing an apology.

[[Sorry. I didn’t have time to shop this week. I thought there was enough food but we’re using a lot of energy.]]

The last sentence is accompanied by a smirk. Levering himself up off the futon, Leonard groans as the movement strains already overtaxed muscles. Even though he can’t hear him, Jim can see he's moving stiffly and he grins, clearly pleased with the amount of havoc he’s been able to wreak on Leonard’s body in less than two days.

Standing in front of Jim, Leonard tries to put on a serious expression, but it’s undermined by the smile he can feel turning up the corners of his mouth.

[[I’m sorry, Jim.]]

He sighs theatrically, exaggerating the rise and fall of his shoulders, reluctant to give Jim the bad news.

[[We have to put on clothes.]]

Eyes widening in mock horror, Jim brings his hands up to his bare chest, resting over his heart briefly before he replies.

[[No. No clothes, Bones. I can always find another way, just give me time.]]

Leonard doesn't put it past Jim to try and make a meal out of brown sugar and vinegar, or something similarly bizarre. He grabs Jim's arm lightly before he can return to the kitchen area, pointing to the empty tube sitting on the floor near their feet.

[[We're out of lube. And only have one condom left.]]

Jim's reaction is immediate.

[[There's a cafe near the drugstore. I will get food and supplies and be back in less than thirty minutes. You,]]

He points a finger at Leonard's bare chest, expression stern.

[[stay naked.]]

Rolling his eyes, Leonard puts his arm out to stop Jim before he can take a step. There's a reason Janice sometimes calls him "Buzzkill McCoy, fastest grump in the West," but somebody's got to be the reasonable one in this relationship. Right now, at least, it looks like it's going to be him.

[[Jim, we have to do laundry.]]

Jim just crosses his arms over his chest and frowns as Leonard continues.

[[The sheets are...]]

He wants to say "unsanitary," but doesn't know the sign and thinks it'll take a full minute to fingerspell.

[[...a mess. And the blankets. We need to wash them.]]

Jim is shaking his head as Leonard signs. As soon as he's done, Jim walks over to the bed, Leonard assumes to try and make the case for the sheets still being usable. Before he can say anything, Jim stops short and gasps. Leonard follows his gaze and sees what's caught Jim's attention: a red-brown smear along the bottom of the fitted sheet. His heart stutters in panic, fearing he's somehow hurt Jim. It's clear from Jim's expression that Jim has the same worry about him.

Taking a closer look at the stain, Leonard barks out a laugh as his body sags in relief. He picks up a desiccated piece of pepperoni next to the smudge of what he can now tell is pizza sauce and holds it up for Jim to see. In the wee small hours of the morning, they'd quickly warmed up Jim's last frozen pizza and devoured it in bed before they returned to devouring each other.

Jim stares at the shriveled slice of meat, his mouth twisted in distaste, before huffing out a quiet laugh. A quick inspection of the other bedclothes proves they're all as dirty as Leonard had claimed and Jim finally admits defeat with a frown.

[[I wanted this to be a naked weekend, Bones.]]

Leonard smiles, warmed at the thought that Jim had the same hopes for this weekend that he did. He understands Jim's disappointment since they won't have a chance for another "naked weekend" for a while. Jim already broke the news that the new software package his team was working on is going to be rolled out on Friday night, meaning Jim and his coworkers will be spending Saturday and Sunday trying to make sure everything is working before Monday morning.

[[Me too, Jim. But we will have other naked weekends.]]

Leaning forward, he gives Jim a quick, soft kiss.

[[Promise.]]

Mollified, Jim smiles and kisses him again.

\---

It took some doing, but they managed to get dressed and get out the apartment before noon.

Once Jim conceded that they were going to have to actually go outside, it didn't take long for them to gather up the dirty sheets and clothes – including Leonard's shirt, which he'd used to wipe himself off at some point, making it unwearable. Jim threw on some shorts and a t-shirt for the run to the laundry room while Leonard cleaned up around the apartment, picking up a truly impressive number of empty condom wrappers and wads of used tissues.

He was standing at the sink, rinsing off the last plate, when Jim returned. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Jim's eyes raked over him from head to toe, obviously pleased Leonard followed his earlier command to "stay naked." Without a word, Jim stalked over to him and dragged him into the bathroom where the two of them traded deep, slow kisses in the shower before rutting frantically against one another as the water ran cold.

By the time they got dried off and dressed (Leonard felt a little thrill putting on Jim's socks, underwear and t-shirt since his were in the wash), it was time to put the laundry in the dryer before going outside for the first time in thirty-six hours.

They're debating where to go for breakfast when he remembers an exchange they had when Jim was in Iowa for Sam's wedding. Telling Jim he has an idea, Leonard grabs his hand and begins leading them up Van Ness.

Jim asks where they're going, but Leonard just tells him a surprise, and effectively shuts Jim up by kissing him senseless every time they stop at an intersection. After a few blocks, the coffeehouse is in sight and Jim looks bemused.

[[Your surprise is to visit the local branch of your store?]]

Leonard assures him this isn't the surprise he has in mind and urges Jim to go to the drugstore a few doors away while Leonard gets their coffees. True to his promise to pay for everything this weekend, Jim shoves a twenty in his hand and Leonard protests that he won't have to pay since he's an employee. Jim switches out the larger bill for a few ones and heads out after one more quick kiss.

It turns out Leonard doesn't even need to show his company ID since he knows a couple of the baristas and they chat while he waits for the coffees to brew. He's just putting the lids on the cups when Jim returns with a large paper shopping bag in hand. Leonard stares at the bag warily and almost doesn't ask the question that first pops into his head until he realizes the likelihood of anyone else in the store understanding Sign is small. 

[[Did you buy all the condoms and lube they had?]]

A faint blush paints Jim's cheeks, but he just gives Leonard an exasperated look before gesturing at the cups, silently asking which one is his. 

[[I got two of your favorite, which is my favorite now, too.]]

Even though he rolls his eyes, Jim's smile is wide and affectionate as he nods his thanks to Leonard and the barista before picking up the nearest cup. Leonard wishes the employees a good day and stuffs the bills Jim gave him into the tip jar as they make their way to the exit. Once outside, Jim takes a sip of his coffee and slips the handles of the bag over his left wrist so he can hold the coffee in his left hand, leaving his right free to sign.

[[Good, but not as good as yours.]]

Leonard takes a sip and thinks it tastes just fine, but he doesn't say so.

[[Of course. I make the best coffee ever.]]

Before Jim can reply, Leonard takes ahold of his free hand and starts walking. As they climb the increasingly-steep streets, he enjoys the warm sun and cool June breeze, the caffeine beginning to buzz in his veins and, most especially, the feel of Jim's hand in his.

With his hands occupied, it's hard for Jim to ask where they're going, and he seems happy enough just to follow Leonard as they make their way toward Nob Hill. They pass a few cafes with small crowds gathered outside, waiting for tables. While in some cities, Sunday mornings are for church, in San Francisco, Sunday means brunch and locals take the meal just as seriously as any religious ceremony.

Each time they near a restaurant, Jim looks at him, eyebrow raised in a silent question, but Leonard just shakes his head and they continue walking. It's not until they cross California Street, carefully stepping over the cable car tracks and feeling the hum of the cable running underneath their feet, that he starts looking closely at the storefronts.

Leonard only looked up this place once, and that was a week ago, so he's mentally crossing his fingers that his memory is accurate as he worriedly looks for the store. Finally, he spots the dark-blue awning ahead and one concern replaces another; he's been assuming the shop will have what he came for, but it's almost noon on a Sunday and it's a popular place. Hoping they're not sold out, he gently tugs Jim's hand as they stop in front of the donut shop.

Jim understandably looks confused, but before he can say anything, Leonard spots the reason for their visit. Looking at Jim, he points at the middle shelf on the right-hand side of the case. Jim just stares for a moment and then turns back to Leonard, beaming.

[[You found crullers!]]

Giving Leonard a quick kiss, he starts signing again.

[[You are the best boyfriend ever.]]

With his left hand clutching the coffee cup, the sign for "boyfriend" is a little hard for Jim to make, but Leonard had studied the sign closely in hopes that he'd need to know it soon. He smiles, even as he feels a blush heating his cheeks. They've said "I love you" a dozen times already, but Jim's use of the term feels just as monumental as when Leonard said those three little words.

Or, more accurately, made that one little sign.

After another too-short kiss, Jim takes the lead and drags Leonard inside. It looks like pretty much every donut shop he's ever been to and is redolent with the smells of yeast, sugar and oil. Jim points at one of the cases and back at Leonard, indicating he should pick out what he wants while Jim waits in line behind a couple of other customers.

The selection is impressive, and his hunger only increases as he takes in the dozens of different varieties of deep-fried dough available, including an enormous donut that's approximately the size of a throw pillow. Shaking his head, he's debating the merits of an apple fritter versus a Boston cream bar when he looks over to see Jim pointing out something to the woman behind the counter. She's got a large pink box in one hand and a pair of tongs in the other. As Leonard looks on, she begins to fill the box with cruller after cruller, both plain and chocolate-covered.

Jim is happily watching her when Leonard comes over and asks how many crullers Jim is going to get.

[[Bakers dozen, Bones! And you get to pick number thirteen.]]

Leonard scowls.

[[We need more than just donuts, Jim.]]

Picking up the paper bag, Jim opens it and Leonard looks down to see he'd bought several pieces of fruit and some frozen dinners in addition to tissues, two large boxes of condoms and an enormous bottle of lube. Jim just grins and puts the bag back down on the floor by his feet.

[[The cashier was impressed.]]

Laughing, Leonard just shakes his head and turns back to the clerk who's asking them what they would like for their last selection. He goes ahead and chooses the apple fritter and the clerk carefully fits it in between the six chocolate and six plain crullers filling the box. Jim nods his approval and she takes the box over to a back table to tie it up with string.

After Jim has extracted some cash from his wallet, Leonard gets his attention again.

[[Did you want to go anywhere else?]]

Jim shakes his head and returns his attention to the woman behind the counter, handing over some cash in exchange for the pink baker's box, already dotted with spots of oil seeping through the cardboard. They step over to one of the small tables where Jim spends a few moments fitting the box inside the shopping bag, making sure it's properly balanced.

Checking his watch, Jim smiles and turns to Leonard.

[[The laundry is dry by now. All I want to do now is go home and eat crullers with you.]]

His smile widens.

[[In bed.]]

Leonard just grins in response, hooking the handle of the bag over his wrist and picking up his coffee before grabbing Jim's hand and dragging him out the door. Keeping Jim's hand clutched in his, they quickly begin making their way back down the hill as Jim giggles and Leonard imagines all the ways they'll dirty those sheets again.

END


End file.
